Power Rangers Hexagon
Power Rangers Hexagon is the 30th Season of Power Rangers, despite Battle Thunder features more aspects of an anniversary season (similar to Ohranger and Carranger). This is very fitting as its plan was originally going to adapt the post anniversary season of Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger. It is actually an adaption of the 42nd sentai: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It marks the conclusion of Alex Fierro in Power Rangers. Production Hexagon was also based off the original Hexagon Plan of Amit Bhaumik, who was brought back as executive producer after Jed Springham (who previously worked on The Thundermans) left. He asked Doug Sloan to help and he obliged. During the run of Super Ninja Steel, Saban had sued for damages by Toei on using the Hexagon plans without permission. Toei settled that they would have to produce both an adaption to Kyuranger and Patoranger/ Lupinranger. However, Viacom bought it and adjusted the contract to allow aspects of the first 5 Sentai (Goranger-Sun Vulcan) to be used, albiet GSA would be very original in contrast with really only using suits and little footage. Plot The series follows Billy Cranston avenging the death of Tommy Oliver and uncovering his plans for a secret organization, the Hexagon. Meanwhile, their old friend Jason has created his own team of rangers, with help of the Wild Force Rangers. Friends will become enemies, and dark secrets reveled, but can they work together to stop Alex Fierro from bring every villain back from the dead? Cast Hexagon Rangers ''Main Article: ''Hexagon Rangers *The trio can become a fusion of their colors as a power up Phantom Rangers ''Main Article: ''Phantom Rangers *= Jackson can clone himself for final attacks Legendary Rangers/Allies Allies * Andrew Hartford-Mack's father, renowned adventurer, Billy's (later, Jason's) right-hand man * Maragux Scott-Jason's wife, mother of Chelsea and Darwin, potential bride of Alex Fierro * Alpha 7-a robot assistant to the Hexagon Rangers * Captain Ryan Mitchell (Rhett Fisher)-Dana's older brother and leader of Lightspeed * Wild Force Rangers/Savage Storm Rangers * Hyperforce Rangers * Galactic Knights ** Prince Terrance ** Karone * Mystic Knights (Battle Thunder core) * Mystic Rangers * All Red Rangers ** Charlie Starner (Galaxy Squad Red) ** Prince Murtah (Fire Knight II) * GSA/Galaxy Squad Rangers * The Thunderman's ** Hank Thunderman ** Barb Thunderman ** Chloe Thunderman * Bettleborgs Metallix * Buttercup (Viper Navy) Villains Neo-Shogun Army Corps * Shogun Alex Fierro ** Rock DeSantos/Snide ** Madame Odius ** Ocatroo *** Indavers Iron Blade Conference * Count Mysterio ** Dark Mayhem ** Destructo ** Mirror ** Teller *** Crimers *** Gollems Arsenal ''Main Article: ''Arsenal (Hexagon) Transformation Devices * Phantom Pistol (Phantom Rangers) * Hexagon Morpher (Hexagon) * Light Rail Fusion Morpher (Titanium/Gold) Multi-Use Devices * Sky Zords (Phantom Rangers) * Rampage Zords (Hexagon) * Light Rail Zords (Titanium/Gold) Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Titanium Sword Side Arms * Phantom Rapier ** Phantom Claw * Battle Staff ** Horn Mode Other Devices Zords * Full Throttle Ultrazord * Battle Zord (shared) ** Phantom Megazord *** Jet Zord *** Biplane Zord *** Phantom Chopper Zord **** Storm Zord **** Hammer Zord **** Phantom Sword Zord **** Phantom Cutter Zord ** Hexagon Megazord *** Race car Zord *** Tank Zord *** Sonic Zord **** BMX Zord **** Crane Zord **** Drill Zord ** Light Rail Megazord *** Light Rail Fusion Morpher *** Silver Bullet Zord *** Golden Steamer Zord Episodes This series follows the same naming conventions as Battle Thunder. # Phantoms and Prophecies # Stand and Deliver # Light and Speed # Adventure and Treasure, part 1 # Adventure and Treasure, part 2 # Son and Daughter in Love # Dead and Alive, part 1 # Dead and Alive, part 2 # The Police, The Phantoms, and Snide # Savage Storm and Titanium Knight # Danger and Thunder Return # Bounty Hunter and Five Armies # Silver Bullet and Golden Steamer # The Young Racer and the Summer Frost # Haunted Mansion and Bad Beatles # Rail, Sky, and Road # Mystic Knights and Mystic Magicians, part 1 # Mystic Knights and Mystic Magicians, part 2 # Hyperforce and Hurricane # Galactic Squadrons and Alien Rangers, part 1 # Galactic Squadrons and Alien Rangers, part 2 # Salvation and Return of Red # Forever Red and Burning Bright # Big Cats and Big Win, Part 1 # Big Cats and Big Win, Part 2 # Horror Show and Spooktacular Bonding # Endings and Beginnings, part 1 # Endings and Beginnings, part 2 Movie: Coaster Force vs Hexagon Notes * Patranger and Lupinranger are both the 42nd Sentai, so it's not an adaption of two seasons * Everything about Titanium Knight/Light Rail Gold is almost exactly the same as the Titanium Ranger excepts he's the older brother of the Yellow Ranger * First ranger to die in the civilian environment * First time a human-like villain becomes good and willingly goes evil again * Longest villain arc since the Zordon Era * Like Huricanger/Ninja Storm, the lovers in the sentai are the same as the Power Rangers season * Last season with Legendary Rangers ** Meaning suits from Gokaiger/Super Megaforce or earlier would count to this *** But since 8 of the 10 GSA Rangers became Galaxy Squad Rangers, they don't count *** Bridge became an SPD Ranger, he was already a Legendary Ranger *** Eliza is also Beast Hunter, a 6th hero from GoGoV, she doesn't count even if a key exists as she is adapted to Metal Heroes/VR Troopers, not a Power Rangers Extra Hero *** The Nitro Rangers are affiliated with the Coaster Force Rangers, and not solo **** More like the Thunder Rangers than the Phantom Rangers See Also * Lupinranger vs Patranger-Sentai Counterpart see Comparison Page * Hexagon-the original plan, an adaption of Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger Category:Lemurseighteen